User blog:~Boggy B~/Chat
So far the chat is pretty much "default", with no changes made whatsoever. The wiki logo in the chat needs some fixing (it looks a bit messed up), the user group icons need some changing, the chat announcements (for when a user joins/leaves the chat, gets kicked/banned, or receives chat moderator rights) need customizing, and if it's possible, I'd also like to have those tildes removed for said chat announcements (the tildes aren't really appealing to me). The colors also don't look too good. I mean, the black is fine, while the brown looks hideous. Also, I seriously doubt that anyone even uses the chat nowadays, but hey, the wiki might get popular someday. Anyway... *About the wiki logo looking "messed up" in the chat, it just looks too small, and the height has been reduced drastically, making it appear horizontally stretched. It doesn't look too good. Can that be adjusted? I wouldn't know since I know pretty much nothing about CSS coding (I intend to learn some of it soon, so I don't have to rely on Koenachtig or Orangitu to do it all the time). *And about the user group icons needing some changes, you see, several popular wikis have these custom user group icons that are used to distinguish chat moderators, administrators, and bureaucrats from each other. Here, chat moderators could have a Grenade icon next to their names in the chat, and they shouldn't be able to customize/change their icon nor should they ask an admin or bureaucrat to do so, so that people could know that they're chat moderators and not admins and bureaucrats (who can customize their icons). Admins could have a Holy Hand Grenade icon as a default icon, while bureaucrats have a default Concrete Donkey icon. Again, admins and bureaucrats can customize their icons, however, bureaucrats should not change their icon to the default admin icon (Holy Hand Grenade), and admins shouldn't change their icon to the default bureaucrat icon (Concrete Donkey), as this could lead to confusion. *As for the chat announcements, popular wikis also have custom ones. On Trollpasta Wiki for example, instead of "Username has left the chat." (default), it's "Username has died.", and yes, that is meant to be humorous. I don't know what it could be in this case, maybe it could be "Username has joined the battle."? Argh, I don't know... That's also not a good idea since I'm going to disallow role-playing in the chat for when I create the Chat Guidelines. Any ideas? *Also, we need to add a link to the Chat Guidelines for the "Welcome" chat message, for whenever you enter the chat. Every wiki does this. Of course, I'll have to create the Chat Guidelines first. *Regarding the chat colors and the tildes, the brown will be changed to match whatever new color palette this wiki will use (though I want to keep the black, and only change it if it doesn't mix well the chat/wiki colors). Users can vote down below on whether they think the tildes should be kept or not. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about the tildes in chat announcements like these: "~ Username has joined the chat. ~". Honestly, I don't think the tildes look so good, nor do they serve any function or use. TL;DR: The chat needs improvement. Suggestions, please. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts